


The Inevitability Of Us - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: The Barrish/Hammond family is faced with another campaign. TJ hates being on the road; Doug does his best to protect him and his rest of his family until they reach the White House and the roles are reversed. Together they have to face Margaret's death, TJ's addiction, but somewhere along the way they find that they are meant to be together.





	The Inevitability Of Us - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> My artwork for [titti](https://titti.livejournal.com/)'s story.

Folks, I finally FINALLY can share the first of my two most ambitious artposts (so far) with all of you. As we all know, Big Bang season is well underway, and while others are about to gear up and get started, the Small Fandoms Big Bang 2018 is already about to end. Since we had such a small number of artists, we were allowed to claim two stories, and I managed to claim two that are not only set in fandoms with some of my favorite actors, but also exceptionally well written.

The first up now is **["The Inevitability Of Us"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305818)** , for the "Political Animals" fans. Never heard of it? Well, me too, until last December or so. Then I "discovered" Sebastian Stan for me, and subsequently all the other roles he has played so far (next to Bucky Barnes). And so, I also landed on the mini-series called "Political Animals", where he plays TJ Hammond, son of a former US President and the current Secretary of the State (and former First Lady). If you get the chance to watch it somewhere, please check it out! Sadly, there are only six episodes, but these six are another proof that (a) Seb is one very talented actor and (b) that back in the day, USA Network knew how to do a well-balanced drama show.

And now - THE ARTWORKS!

First things first - I had so much fun doing all these following artworks. When I got the story from my lovely author , I read it twice in one afternoon, just because all her characters are so wonderful, and especially TJ is absolutely adorable and life-like. Which is a great incentive to do your very best and deliver some real nice artwork.

**COVER:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/8e/ce/8OvAStBe_o.jpg)

_The pics of TJ (sitting) and Doug (standing) are from promo pics of the series (with all the other actors deleted), the background is a map of the National Mall in Washington (pretty much the area where the story takes place)_

 

**DIVIDERS:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e0/31/szIfrk3b_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/58/dc/J3oQNHey_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c8/fc/bOOtzcbX_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/10/70/qS1sy3TI_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/36/5b/q2Fk3cKJ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/e1/lDb3RW1C_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/a2/ZnRh1Wez_o.jpg)

_They were, hands down, the most tricky ones. At first, I wanted to do a similar version of these here with an additional pic of either TJ or Doug, but ultimately, I didn't want to use one and the same image too much. So these here were "born", so to speak. We have, in order of apperance, the National Mall, Jefferson Memorial, Library of Congress, Lincoln Memorial, Washington Memorial (with Reflecting Pool), the Capitol, and finally the White House, all rendered in **[PhotoFancy](https://www.photofancy.de/editor/)**._

 

**END PIC:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/11/54/EObATcHF_o.jpg)

_Again, we have the Hammond boys on it, this time two head shots of TJ and Doug, against a background of Washington at Night, featuring Lincoln and Washington Memorial. The collage was made in two steps: first a simple white collage with the two men, again in **[PhotoFancy](https://www.photofancy.de/editor/)** , then deleting the white background and replacing it with a desaturated copy of the Washington pic in paint.NET._

 

**ICONS:**

_Last but not least, some icons (cause I really can't make anything without having some included! XD)_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/03/25/w6LxtQ5Q_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/8e/8pePSQ46_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/95/BEgIXVi7_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/0a/VNJyGRhU_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/77/o42pDWIJ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/e7/JkDpgnNu_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/e5/1DMxafiq_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/82/hCUe5DY7_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/e8/EwpiBj5B_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/df/ce/F22zCqIv_o.jpg)

 

**BONUS PICS:**

There's a second set of dividers, which can be found **[here](http://imgbox.com/g/72UGislkQH)** (along with all the posted pics in original size)

 

**NOTES & CREDITS:**

Cover: [SebastianStanFrance](http://sebastianstanfrance.com/), Google Image Search  
Dividers: Google Image Search  
End Pic: [SebastianStanZone](http://sebastianstanzone.com/), [isorepublic](http://isorepublic.com/) (background)

Fonts:

Title: [WIP First Lady](http://www.fontsner.com/font/WIPFirstLady-76993.html)  
Names: [Worstveld Sling Extra Oblique](https://www.dafont.com/worstveld-sling-ext.font)

__

__

_  
_

Well, that's it! And now, please head over to read the story (and leave some love for my author!)

__


End file.
